Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Pokemorph remake
by kid-fox
Summary: What is the forbidden scroll had a seal that was linked directly to Naruto's past? What if he unknowingly activated it? Bassed on the story Pokemorph Naruto by HolyMageMouto. Naruto Harem.
1. what am i

NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI

**NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI**

**POKEMORPH**

**Chapter 1**

**What am I?!**

Naruto Uzumaki was putting the finishing touches on one of the many scrolls he brought to copy down a few jutsu from the forbidden scroll he just stole along with a few other scrolls. He knew that Mizuki was using him to get the said scroll from the old man Hokage and decided to use this opportunity to not only test a jutsu he was working on but also get true help with controlling his chakra.

The Naruto here is not like the one we have read about in the Manga. He is actually a lot smarter then he look and acts. He had over heard a few Jounin talking about how the best way to defeat at opponent was to have them underestimating them. From that day forward his dobe mask had been worn. He even somewhat fooled the Hokage with it.

"Now what else to copy." He said as he finished copying seals/instructions and started looking the scroll over again.

As he got near to the end he saw a blood seal. He had read about many different types of seal when he sneaked into the library since he could not go in the normal way since the old hag of a librarian hated him. He read what was above and around the seal.

_Dear reader;_

_This seal is to hold the seal the Uzumaki clan used to transform their members into a humanoid __version__ of the ancient and unfortunately extinct pokemon race. Before they became the beast we know of today there were at least 493 of the strange and magnificent animals. The only way to keep them alive so to speak was for them to fuse with a special clan of humans that are known today as the Uzumaki clan. While anyone can become a pokemorph only the Uzumaki clan can truly harness the unlimited potential that the ancient animals were know for. If you do decide to use these seals be careful because you may not like what you've become or you may lose control of your self._

Naruto was curious and decided to use this seal but first he needed to get the scrolls he borrowed and those used to copy some jutsu to his house. Remembering the first jutsu, Kage Bushin, he looked over that part of the scroll for the seal and formed it. Soon ten Naruto's appeared and he had them all take the scrolls to his house is secret. Now that was taken care of, he turned back to looking over the blood seal. Biting his thumb to draw blood he smeared it over the seal and with a small bang a few scrolls appeared where the seal was.

This surprised Naruto and guess his real last name was Uzumaki; not just something he figured the old man cooked up. Rolling up the big scroll he set it to the side before opening the one of the smaller scroll. He hit the jackpot then and there as he saw the seal to the pokemorph ability. While it stated how the seal is made it also detailed that if anyone other then the Uzumaki clan can not defeat their inner pokemon they would be in a coma for a year and would not be able to do it again. If they were an Uzumaki the pokemon would only look thru their hearts to see if they were worthy.

Naruto began to really hope his last name was Uzumaki and began to make the seal on the ground with an extra large bottle of ink he had with him. It took an hour but he finally finished the seal. He was just finishing the inner parts of the seal standing in the middle where it was the only place a person could stand and was just about to pump chakra into it when he heard something in the bushes.

He looked and saw Iruka sensei yelling at him, "NARUTO; WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

Reverting back to his mask Naruto stupidly shouted out, "I'm just doing what you told Mizuki to tell me!!" 'That's right, when you get caught; blaming someone else is the way to go. And in this case it the right person.'

"Huh?" Iruka said intelligently, "What did I tell him to tell you?"

"You said that if I learned one jutsu from that scroll," He pointed to the forbidden scroll, "Then I could become a Genin!!"

"Why would Mizuki…" Just as he was thinking out loud, he was nailed to the wall of the shed in that clearing by kunai.

"What going on??" Naruto asked before looking at where the kunai came from and saw Mizuki on a branch with two huge shuriken on his back.

"Arigato Iruka. Without you I would have never found him in time." Mizuki said before looking at the blond, "Hand me the scroll Naruto and you will pass."

"DON'T NARUTO!!" Iruka cried out from the wall, "HE ONLY WANT'S THE SCROLL FOR HIMSELF!!"

Mizuki scoffed before asking, "Do you know why everyone hates you?"

"DON'T MIZUKI, THAT'S FORBIDEN!!" Iruka cried out as Naruto, who wondered what Mizuki was talking about, asked hesitantly.

"W-why does everyone hate me?"

Ignoring the shouting Iruka he said, "It's related to the law that deals with you."

"W-what law?"

"DON'T!!" Iruka cried out hoping to stop Mizuki.

"The law says that no one can tell you that you are the reincarnation of the Kyuubi No Kitsune that killed all those people when you attacked fourteen years ago!!"

"NANI?!" Naruto shouted and accidentally started pushing in chakra into the seal which began to glow.

Soon it shot up into the air like a gold beacon into the night. Iruka shouted out Naruto's name fearing for his student's life.

**Inside the seal**

Naruto closed his eyes as the light blinded his eyes soon as it dimmed a bit he looked and saw that he was in a cave of some kind standing an ledge with water all around it.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around.

"'You are in the cerulean cave, or a mental replica of it.'" He heard from somewhere and turned around to see a strange creature behind him.

The creature looked like a human with a few cat features. Its fur was grayish-purple with a purple underbelly and long thick tail. Its legs were bowed a bit and his arms while thin were pretty muscular if Naruto could guess. His upper chest looked more like body armor then a regular chest including the shoulders which Naruto guessed was extra bones. His head was like a triangle or a baseball diamond with short crooked cat ears on top of his head and deep purple eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

There was also, Naruto was a bit hesitant at explaining this, tube or spine coming from the base of his neck up to just above where the head and neck met. The creature also had three digits on each of his hands and feet. While Naruto did read a lot during the day he was able to sneak into the library and "borrow" a couple of books, he did not know what manner of creature this was.

"'I am not a creature as you would put it.'" The thing said without moving his mouth making Naruto's jaw drop, '"I am a Mewtwo, a genetically enhanced and created Psychic Pokemon."'

(Talking with telepathy will be like this "'word"')

After putting his jaw back on Naruto asked, "So you're a pokemon?"

"Yes I am," Mewtwo said, "Do you not know about us? You are an Uzumaki from your mother's side if I am right."

"I don't know." Naruto said sadly, "I never knew my family. Even thought Hokage-ojiisan says he doesn't know who my parents are I think he knows but won't tell me for my protection or something."

'"I see,"' Mewtwo said with a bit of emotion, '"I believe I do know who your parents are but at the moment we do not have a lot of time so I will give you a brief lesson about being a pokemorph and your family on the Uzumaki side."

Clearing his throat he started, '"Over two thousand years ago, my kind called pokemon, were abundant all around the earth with a few animals that you have today. But an evil organization called Team Rocket wanted to have the entire world's pokemon for them selves. They created a virus that would force pokemon to obey any team rocket member. Unfortunately they accidentally released it into the world prematurely where it mutated into a deadly virus that killed pokemon."

Naruto gasped as Mewtwo sadly continued, '"The thirty four legendary pokemon, including myself wanted to find a way to keep pokemon alive and begged a human named Ash Ketchum to help. Unfortunately the only way that he could find to save the pokemon race was to open a rift into another world where the virus could not follow and sent us there."'

'"Over a hundred Years ago someone found out about us we while we could not live in this world because the barrier between our worlds to protect us from the now dead virus was still around and kept us on the world we migrated to, he found a way to fuse human and pokemon together, he was the first pokemorph and the first Uzumaki to gain this ability."'

'"When human and pokemon fused their minds connected and the pokemon became a sort of mental companion giving the human its abilities and powers in exchange for being aloud to bind with the human. Unfortunately there was a side effect which caused two thirds of the ninja's chakra to be diverted to the powers he held as a pokemorph."'

"What about my mother?" Naruto asked and Mewtwo was going to answer but he tilted his head to the side as if listening to something the boy could not hear.

'"I would love to tell you but there is not much time left before your transformation is finished. You do not have to worry about your chakra much because of the Kyuubi giving you chakra levels of a Hokage which will not be at a Genin's or Chunin's level. I will tell you more when you go to sleep later. NOW GO!!"

Before Naruto could say more he felt himself being flung into the air and bright light blinding him.

**Outside the seal**

The two Chunin teachers kept their eyes covered as they waited for the light show to calm down. As soon as it did they looked and gasped at what they saw. In the middle of where the seal was stood Naruto but changed, a lot. Naruto's body changed to look like a cat a bit with long arms and legs, which were a bit bowed, lean with the muscles now similar to steel cords. Actually his body was very lean with light purple fun covering his entire body with not a trace of blond anywhere.

From his stomach to under his legs was dark purple with thick bullwhip like tail at the base of his spine just above his ass also dark purple. His lost his regular human ear and gained small crooked cat like ears instead with his face now similar to a baseball diamond or a triangle. He also gained a tube similar to the original Mewtwo's with the only thing not changed was his bright blue eyes with oval pupils and three light whisker marks.

His orange clothing was ripped apart some with the bike shorts and his black shirt underneath it unharmed. The shirt was tight enough to show the same body armor like chest made form bone yet loose enough to not hinder Naruto in the least bit. Naruto looked up and smirked a bit seeing his teachers look of surprised on their faces.

"I WAS RIGHT!!" Mizuki shouted gleefully, "YOU ARE A MONSTER!!"

He started laughing maniacally but was cut off when Naruto spoke up.

"Mizuki no Baka. First you says that I am the Kyuubi reincarnated, which is not true, and now you're saying that I'm a monster. Make up your damn mind!!"

The pissed Mizuki off. Grabbing one of the huge shuriken on his back and threw it at Naruto. The pokemorph just smirked before he raised hand towards the shuriken. Iruka started to warn his student about the shuriken when both the boy and the flying blade started glowing blue.

"**Confusion,**" Naruto said simply as shuriken kept on spinning but stayed in midair.

With a simple flick of his wrist he sent the shuriken back to its owner, just a bit faster then it had left Mizuki's hand. The silver haired man barely dodged out of the way before the shuriken embedded itself into the tree he was in.

"You missed!!" Mizuki taunted Naruto and was shut up when a fist mysteriously appeared in front of him.

"**Teleport,**" He disappeared like a mirage in the desert and reappeared behind the flying Mizuki twisting around to allow his tail to slam into the faux teacher's back.

He did this a few more times testing him self to see what he could do. After a while he had to stop. While he was not physically tired, mentally was a whole other story.

"**Disable,**" He said as the man slowly got up and froze in mid movement as if the whole world stopped.

Iruka was stunned shitless seeing his supposedly dead last student kick a Chunin level ninja's ass and didn't even look winded. He was shocked back to reality when Naruto slowly yet delicately pulled out the kunai holding him to the shed wall.

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked in a slightly deeper voice.

"I guess," Iruka said hissing slightly as his student laid him on the ground, "What happened to you?"

"I guess you could say that I used an advance Henge that literally changed my DNA into what you see before you now." Naruto said stunning Iruka more.

"Who would you know this?"

Naruto smirked as he said, "I was not as dumb as I made myself to look like, now I have at least IQ of 5,000, give or take a few points."

That almost put Iruka into a coma but stopped when Naruto turned to look at Mizuki who was still frozen.

"We'll talk more later sensei. Right now I need to take out the trash."

Naruto stood in front of his sensei and snapped his fingers dispelling the technique and allowing Mizuki to woozily stand up.

"For your crimes against Konoha, you're getting a cod size beating. **Psychic!!**" Naruto started glowing again as a few trees surrounding the clearing.

With a great rip they tore out of the ground and began hovering above Mizuki who started screaming like a little girl. The Pokemorph began to pound Mizuki with the trees leaving the poor (Bullshit) man into a bloody pulp. After he had his fun Naruto let go of the tree and they fell to the ground, right on Mizuki making a bigger mess.

"Well, that's that." Naruto said dusting off his hands, he then heard Iuka groaning and his eyes went wide, "IRUKA-SENSEI" He said and turned towards him.

Iruka slowly got to his feet and with a chuckle waved off his worrying student, "I'm okay Naruto but I have something for you."

Naruto tilted his head to the side making him look cute with his cat like features.

"Close your eyes for a second."

Naruto mentally shrugged and did just that. He felt Iruka's hand go around his neck with some kind of cloth and tied it off. When Iruka pulled his hands back he asked Naruto to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was that Iruka was not wearing his hitai-ate and put two and two together.

"Congratulations!! You pass!!"

Naruto's eyes watered before he jumped on the hurting man hugging with all his might.

"HEY WATCH IT I'M STILL HURTING!!"

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks have passed since the new Genin have passed their exam into the Shinobi World. A few of them were talking adamantly as they tried to figure out who they were going to be paired up with. All of Sasuke's fan girls were hoping and praying that they would be paired up with the dark heart throb. Only one girl out of all of them was sad.

Hinata Hyuuga was extremely sad since she found out that Naruto did not pass the test yet again and she will not be on his team ever. She tried to find him to comfort him in some way but he was strangely absent. Before anyone knew it the door at the front of the classroom opened up and Naruto in his new form walked in, thou the kids did not know it.

He was wearing dark blue jean shorts with a black short sleeved shirt and a vest like trench coat over the entire thing. He also had armor on his fore arms and shins. He also had custom made Shinobi sandals on his feet and his Hitai-ate around his neck.

As soon as he was about to walk up the stairs to a seat he heard a loud "KAWAIII!!" and before he knew it all the girls in the classroom glomped him rubbing his ears and his tail.

"Gack!!" Naruto cried out as he was unknowingly to the girl slowly choking.

Iruka came into the room just in time to see the kid he thought of as a son under a pile of girl with only his head showing which was slowly turning blue. He quickly got them of to allow the boy turned pokemorph to breath and made the girl whine in sadness.

"Who's the freak?" Kiba said after Naruto regained his breath.

Naruto turned to Iruka and smirked, "Told you they would not figure it out."

The teacher sighed before saying, "I guess I owe you ten bowls of ramen later Naruto."

"NARUTO!!" Every one there shouted in shock with Hinata fainting in happiness seeing her love passed.

"What happened?" Ino, the biggest gossip in Konoha asked wondering how the short orange haired boy changed into a cute human like animal.

Iruka and Naruto told a tale that Sarutobi cooked up about how Mizuki switched the paper test for a Chunin level test, gave Iruka flawed kunai to give to Naruto, and used a seal to disrupt Naruto's chakra enough to make him fail the bushin test. When they wanted proof that Naruto could use the bushin, he successfully created one thanks both to his lower Chakra storage and a few Chakra control exercises. He also told them how he accidentally ground out about his parents and gained his new form.

Soon after they finished Naruto walked up the stairs passing a seat next to Sakura shocking everyone and sitting next to Hinata instead. The shy girl was shocked; not only with Naruto's transformation but also how easily he passed Sakura who was suppose to be his crush. Iruka was the only one not surprised. He had gotten to know the real Naruto over the last two weeks and learned than he thought Sakura as an older sister. An annoying older sister, because of her crush on Sasuke but a sister none the less.

After everyone settled down, Iruka started his yearly speech on what his graduates will face, before separating them into teams.

**Next Chapter**

Next chapter Naruto learns who his teammates are and goes crazy over it.

Naruto: "WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH THE TEME?!"

After seeing her new teacher he goes to his new home and gets the surprise of his life.

Hinata: "I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!"

Will Naruto return Hinata's love or will Hinata get her heart broken?

Naruto: "Hinata…"

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!"

Naruto and Iruka: "FRIEND OR FOE?! or HINATA'S LOVE!!"

Mewtwo: '"Don't break her heart kid."'


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999


End file.
